gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo5
UEDM y Misión destacada Felicidades! .-- 02:39 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades . 02:44 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades Claude que bonito premio tienes XD.-- 02:54 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡3 Premios!!En este mes batiste con todo.¡¡FELICIDADES TUTOR !!. :AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH FGahsgafgaudfuasuGUUGDUÑ´SOIHFÓLASLFAJDGKAL. GRACIAAAAAAS!!!! Casi me da un infarto al ver los premios -- 12:28 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Excelente Claude!!! . Claude, disculpa por haberte robado el trabajo de la firma de Franco, nunca seré como Toreno -- . 14:16 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Claude, no puedo ser asi con mis amigos, hace tu la firma de Franco. -- . 14:24 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Wow felicitaciones arrazaste con todo xD, te felicito-- 15:00 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Esto si que es una hazaña díficil ¡y lo conseguiste! Nunca había visto 3 preios al mismo tiempo y a un usuario relativamente nuevo. (Solo falto UDM en tuys espectativas) - -- 15:24 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades!!! -- 20:35 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias a todos por las felicitaciones! Mañana es mi cumple, no os olvideis voyamataralosquenolohagan-- 13:11 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades!! PD: Eso de voyamataralosquenolohagan, ¿no lo copiaste de mí? Cuando yo cumpli los once dije "voyamataralosquenomefelicitaron" xD-- 20:31 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Te llenaste de premios. OMG! Bien, sigue de esa manera.-- 20:39 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias a todos. No Gángster, no te lo copié. Una casualidad inesperada -- 21:46 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola ClaudeGTA3 Me podrias hacer una firma que diga GuillermoGTA con letras de GTA San Andreas y Discución con letras de GTA IV The Ballad Of Gay Tony. Gracias amigo. Y felicitaciones por tus premios. --GuillermoGTA 22:33 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias ClaudeGTA3 --GuillermoGTA 16:04 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños Claude!!!.Creo que no me olvide XD .A ver si te acordas de mí el 8 de Septiembre.-- 10:28 4 dic 2009 (UTC) P.D.:Pasame tu MSN asi hablamos dale? :Gracias Smoke. Aqui mi msn: mk_arralb94@hotmail.com Ostia, si hoy es tu cumple, que lo acabo de ver en el calendario de cumpleaños del Facebook XD Felicidadees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D PD: Que es eso del antimadridista??? que el barça juegue 100 veces mejor que el madrid no es culpa mia xD 14:43 4 dic 2009 (UTC) XDXDD me acordeeeee, viste todas las veces que me acordaste y me acorde. Felicidaaades -- . 15:29 4 dic 2009 (UTC) :Feliz cumpleaños Claude ;) -- 16:45 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple . 16:55 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple!!!-- 18:05 4 dic 2009 (UTC) :Gracias -- 18:19 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ::¡Felicidades Claude! Que lo pases muy bien hoy. xD -- . 18:34 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO!! DISFRUTA TU DIA Y RECUERDA QUE ERES UN AÑO MAS VIEJO XD . AH Y OTRAS FELICIDADES POR TUS PREMIOS! SIGUE ASI. -- 20:15 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Perdón por el retraso xD!, feliz cumpleaños Claude que te la hayas pasado muy, muy bien. Un saludo, tu amigo Mike. -- 16:22 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños , perdon por el retraso (parece que te felicitara por navidad .-- 01:26 22 dic 2009 (UTC) -- 20:38 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ::DIOS!! Que Pena Feliz Cumpleaños Menos mal que te pregunte hoy sino no me hubiese enterado que era el 4 de diciembre que cumples. Disculpa la tardanza-- 16:11 25 dic 2009 (UTC) ::: Al final fuiste tu Farrther, y no Leandro el que me felicitó por navidad -- 16:17 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio Tu regalo de cumpleaños xD 14:43 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple ClaudeGTA3 Felicidades , saludos y también felicidades por superar las 1000 ediciones. --GuillermoGTA 20:34 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias, Guiller :)-- 20:40 4 dic 2009 (UTC) oye tu dices que haces firmas ¿como me puedo crear una? --VDLV 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias :Con el Photoshop, o mirando esto: Ayuda:Firma personalizada— 21:06 4 dic 2009 (UTC) :¡Feliz cumple! Esta noche, en la ciudad de Atotonilo el Alto se hará una gran fiesta... ocupara el espacio de media ciudad, y por primera vez se la dedicare a alguien, a ti. - -- 21:45 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple!y felicitaciones por superar las 1000 ediciones!!!(yo cuando las pase sera en el verano que viene XD) PD:Si el articulo esta terminado hay que sacarle la plantilla en construccion para confirmar que se termino el articulo. Una Duda Hola (otra vez XD) ¿Como hago para que cuando haga clic en la imagen de una firma aparezaca la pagina de usuario y/o discusion? Se que ya me dijiste pero ya se me olvido -- . 16:54 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ahora me acorde xD -- . 17:17 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola ClaudeGTA3 Tengo una preguta sobre mi edicion del 100%. yo puse que la estoy construyendo , ¿esta bien? ,¿o lo saco?. Estoy editando el 100% de GTA 1 , L 1961 , L 1969 y GTA 2. Por si estoy mal , yo leí las políticas , pero no estoy seguro. Gracias. --GuillermoGTA 23:54 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Concursos Hola Claude,bueno no pudo ser,no ganamos aunque FIDL no era un esbozo ganaron y se quedaron con el premio injustamente pero que se le puede hacer....Saludos. ... Oye ustedes son muy crueles, usan frases de Claude para insultarme, me gustaría que trataran a un nuevo como yo de una forma más agradable. CON ESA FRASE: "Si no te gusta, vete a otra wiki" no se pasen. En serio. Asi tratan a sus novatos? No ma***. 00:21 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por arreglar la firma. Oye sabes porque mi discusion se ve tan grande? Se ve muy grande, se ve mas grande que mi monitor -- . 00:44 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya arregle el problema ¿que me pasa que siempre que tengo un problema te pregunto a ti y al rato lo soluciono? -- . 02:12 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Vandalizmo Hola Claude, porque LibertyCity(IV) vandaliza, que hace? -- . 21:54 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma Oye, me podrías hacer una firma con las letras de GTA (Pricedown). Por favor, y una firma desplegable con el logo de "discución" formato GTA Vice City? Ya me harté de esta firma y no puedo instalar la letra descargandola. Te agradeceria mucho -- 02:46 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Molesto? A mi tus palabras me valen la verdad, si quieres revisa el historial y ve que King Uli lo puso en modo esbozo y YO lo arregle, mientras SMOKE1996 puso las imagenes del articulo.No me interesa si quedaste en tercer o cuarto lugar pero sinceramente lo justo es lo justo y no te gusta mi firma pues obligame ya que la libertad de expresión existe en la red siempre y cuando no se violen los derechos de los demas asi que tragate tus palabras por que me pareces un sujeto que no sabe perder.Ay... como son las gentes de la actualidad--PunkGTA, Futuro Administrador 15:31 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Ey!!¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO DE CLAUDE?.El es una persona buena y NO HACE TRAMPAS COMO VOS GATO!!¿QUE TE PASA PUNK,ESTAS NERVIOSO?.Ademas nadie sabe quien va a ser administrador(Claude para mi si porque el respeta las politicas,EL TEMA DEL CONCURSO y todo lo demas!!.En cambio vos no me hagas reir que asi vas por mal camino y asi nisiquiera llegas a ser un user decente INUTIL NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SON!!. A veces no se como se dicen llamar grandes usuarios ofendiendo de esa manera en vez de que sepan hablar como la gente.Yo nervioso no estoy pero molesto si de que personitas como ustedes se crean con todo el derecho de insultarme cuando el que debe tomar cartas en el asunto es AbbeySP mas no ustedes--PunkGTA, Gangster de Vice City 16:40 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Punk, a veces, los grande usuario cometen grandes errores. Yo sali UDM octubre 2009 y cuando recién llegué aquí, trate mal a AbbeySP, pero se soluciono. Claude, dejen de discutir con Punk. -- . 23:40 9 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ehm, acaso he dicho algo? Esto... yo solo dije lo que creia, además, de que FIDL no era un esbozo ;). Esto se armó entre Julián y Punk-- 12:43 10 dic 2009 (UTC) firma gracias por la firma-- 23:37 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Hola Claude,veo que te anotaste en el concurso y yo tambien a si que vamos a competir.Que gane el mejor.!! Gracias ClaudeGTA3 Gracias por hacerme la firma. Prueba — 20:21 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Tu firma Claude arregla tu firma, ya que aparece con un enlace mal puesto. -- . 12:46 18 dic 2009 (UTC) No aparece ningún enlace mal puesto, simplemente cambié mi firma por una firma.js-- 13:14 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Esa IP Pero, Claude, no due antes, el cambio fue después de las paces con ya sabes quién.-- 21:26 19 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pues nose. Háblalo con él-- 21:30 19 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:Retiro Es que ya no e interesa el trabajo y tambien es por lo las plantillas de UDM -- . 01:57 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Mi Firma ClaudeGTA3 te agradezco que hayas creado mi firma, y la tienes mostrando, pero quiero decirte que ya no uso la que creaste, asi que puedes poner al lado de mi firma (Ya no se usa) o algo asi. -- 00:31 21 dic 2009 (UTC)(¿Como me quedo?) Sí Sí, ya se lo de las IP que dijiste a Sg91, y ya se lo habia explicado! xD. Bye!-- 15:29 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola ClaudeGTA3 Te voy a preguntar algo , Como puedo hacer mi propia firma , la tuya me gusto , pero es solo para sacarme la duda. Gracias. -- 23:08 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Necesito un tutor Hola ClaudeGTA3 he paseado por la pagina de tutores y vi que tu parecias el mejor de todos y me preguntaba si podias ser mi tutor res pondeme porfa. --Sweeet 21:46 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio Concurso *Felicidades! -- 01:12 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades . 02:01 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ::YOU MUST DEFEAT SHENG LONG TO STAND A CHANCE -- 02:06 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Felicidades!!! ::::P.D: En español Abbey -- 02:12 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :::::SIIIIII!!! -- 13:18 26 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Si Abbey, en español o en francés Felicidades Archivo:Aplauso.gif -- 14:36 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ClaudeGTA3: creí que entenderías (aplicar Google) -- 15:42 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Y lo usé . Pero a que viene lo de Sheng Long? Ése no era uno de los dragones malvados de Dragon Ball GT?-- 15:50 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Se me fue la olla. El malo es Yi Shing Long. Seng Long es el dragón, no? -- 15:52 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!!.Ganaste el premio que deberias haber ganado el otro mes y por cierto Shen long es el dragon que te concede los deseos cuando juntas las 7 esferas del dragòn. :Menos mal que rectifiqué . Si puedes, ven al MSN-- 17:24 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Diálogos. Hola Claude, deja de "apartar" tantos diálogos, termina los que tienes y después continua con los demás que solo te estás llenando con artículos en obras.-- 15:17 27 dic 2009 (UTC) :Tranquilo . Ya había terminado de "apartar" diálogos . Ahora empiezo-- 15:18 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Para (sin ofender) Claude mi imformacion esta mal o algo porque siempre me la quitas Roman aparece en la mision Chinese Takeout sino fijate -- Voy a mirar...-- 20:14 27 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ups, tenias razón. Ya lo arreglo-- 20:18 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Mil gracias ¡Hola ClaudeGTA3! Quiero agradecerte que nominaste Furia, la uníca historia que YO no considero DESTACADA (SELC esta mejor) y pues queria decirte que ojala no me regañen por tener tantos premios PHD, pues estoy seguro de que LCC 2 se nóminara por si misma. Saludos - -- 23:52 27 dic 2009 (UTC) : No te entiendo. Primero dices que mi historia no sirve para ser destacada, y ahora que es mejor que Furia, que va a ganar el PHD. No te entiendo -- 10:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Después de 2 meses vi esto. Dije que SELC era mejor, nunca dije "va ganar el PHD". Ya lo gano por las votaciones y la remakeada, pero ¡no inventes palabras! Nunca dije "Va ganar el PHD" (Aunque lo hizo) -- 02:09 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias por aceptar ser mi tutor Aqui esta mi MSN como lo pediste kevin_urq@hotmail.com --Sweeet 02:40 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si we me gusto la firma. Gracias we -- 03:17 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ok Pense que no era mio, -- Pregunta Hola CLaude, te preguntaba como agregar algo mas a la infoboxya que escribo "familia" y cuando poongo la prevializacion no me sale "familia" en la infobox -- 12:49 28 dic 2009 (UTC) :Escríbelo en mayúsculas (la inicial)-- 12:50 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Ahora si mi firma. Como vas. mira ya quiero que hagas mi firma. la quiero así: -Las letras de the ballad of gay tony con mi nombre de usuario. -en el texto desplegable,que diga ¿Que quieres decirme? pero con las letras grandes de esta imagen http://allmusic.galeon.com/caratulas/m/megadeth_-_rust_in_peace-front.jpg (las que dicen megadeth. y a los lados pon la cara de la calavera de esa misma imagen(vic) pequeña los lados de los 2 textos. mas o menos asi: (calavera de la imagen)+(mi nombre de usuario con las letras de gta the ballad of gay tony)+(calavera)+(¿que quieres decirme? redireccionando a mi discucion con las letras de megadeth)+(calavera de la imagen). :Vale, lo de TBOGT es fácil. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo hago lo de Megadeth, si no sé el nombre de la fuente? Y firma tus comentarios.-- 12:06 1 ene 2010 (UTC)